Vampire Fan fiction
by Specter1997
Summary: This is our project which is doing with my friend in DA xmystery21x. Crossover of YGO, FA, KoB and B. A vampire story. T for some how violence and...some family fight scenes I guess
1. Chapter 1: Reborned

Welcome to _our_ new story. This normally belongs to xmystery21x in deviantart. Because we want more ideas, so I suggest putting this up in . Also this isn't end up yet like its name-Vampire Fan Fiction. We are looking more ideas from you. And this is a crossover of **[Yu-Gi-Oh!]**, **[****Fullmetal Alchemist****]**,** [****King of Bandits****] **and **[Bleach]** in the coming episode. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Three years have passed since Yugi & his friends graduated high school. Since then, Joey & Tristen went spending time with his sister Serenity, Tea' moved to New York for her dancing career, & Bakura returned with his dad traveling the world. All the while Seto continued his reign of Kaiba Corp., & Duke as well over his game shop's business. Grandpa sadly passed his game shop's legacy down to Yugi's decisions after leaving the earth two years ago.

While returning home from a late college class one night, Yugi saw a bright glow a few blocks away. He turned slightly & thought to himself.

"What's going on over there?"

A few faint screams came from beyond; Yugi gasped & ran frantically toward them. As he turned the last corner, he came to a quick halt as a entire building before him was a blaze. The screams continued to breach outside, echoing through Yugi's mind. "Oh no, I've got to do something;" He thought to himself. Yugi bolted to the front door; dodging flames as he vigorously running up flights of stairs to rescue the people in danger's way. "Is anyone out there?" He yelled. "Help us!" two children screamed, "Save us Please!" The fire continued to chew away the building, falling rafters were everywhere. "This whole place is falling apart, I have to act fast," Yugi said to himself. After dodging & searching, he found to the victims & rushed them downstairs to safety. 'Go! Get out of here & find help fast!" The kids shook their heads & ran into the town. As Yugi let a sigh of relief, he headed downstairs to the door. As he went, the door slammed shut & locked before him. Stunned, he yanked at the handle but nothing budged. "What the hell? C'mon!" he says to himself.

As Yugi continued to tug & kick at the door, a dark shadow over came his back. He slowly turned around & as he faced the stairs, a tall man in black with red eyes thrust a dagger all through his left chest & ripped his heart into shreds. Yugi's eyes widened as he hunches &gasps for air to breathe. His vision blurred as his knees hit the floor.  
>"There, now there's no threat to us anymore huh," whispered the murderer. Yugi fell to the floor, strongly inhaling for breathes &amp; reaching out. Tears ran down his cheek; he whispered "He...lp...". As his arm fell limp, another man in noble clothes caught his hand. Tilting his head, Yugi saw bright blue eyes, as ice &amp; glowed into the darkness around him. "Be still young one, for this question you must answer? Do you wish to live or die tonight?" the man whispered into Yugi's ear. With his last breath &amp; blurred eyes he said quietly, "Live…Please…help…me…" As Yugi passed out, the stranger said to himself, "don't worry my child; you're safe now."<p>

Nicholas cradled Yugi's limp body in his arms, holding his neck close to his own as he bit deep into Yugi's throat; thriving on his heart, pulsing through his mind. Yugi moaned as chills of extreme pain & pleasure surged throughout his being. Slowly, Yugi fell into a deep sleep. "As one life ends, a new life & clean slate begins? He whispered as he disappeared into the darkness with his third child in hands.

The next day, Edward arose to a splitting headache. "Sheeesh, morning already?" he thought. As his arms stretched & gave a large yawn, he got up from his desk & organized his books back into their places. The door to his library room opened suddenly, as his blood Father came in. "Edward, good morning my son," he said with a slight grin upon his face.  
>"Morning old man," Ed said back. "What you doing here this early pop? Ya know what time it is." he asked.<br>"I do, but it was late last night…If you don't mind, I was saving a good soul from the hands of Death also…I brought him home to rest & be out of harm's way."  
>"Huh? Why'd you bring him here? Don't humans have hospitals for that, old man?" Ed said as he tilted his head.<br>"Hah hah, yes. But this one is different my child. You could say a new addition to our family."  
>Edward raised a brow &amp; shrugged. "Why? Unless…is this the Legendary Third Son you've been predicting in the past like with me &amp; Jing by chance?"<br>"Yes my child, it is. Come. I want all of you to welcome him to his new life & home," he said as he walked down stairs.  
>On their way down, Nicholas's house tender &amp; butler Damien came out of his room; awake &amp; ready to tend to his master's &amp; son's needs. So he followed to greet his new master &amp; fellow half brother on the main floor.<br>As they reached the last of the stairs, Jing & his pet crow/ companion Kiir were waiting. "Hello, what's going on here might I ask?"  
>Nicholas gave a light chuckle. "I just introducing your new little brother to your family my child."<br>"What? A second younger brother?" Jing thought.  
>"Take a look my sons, be gentle…He's very weak at the moment. He only has ten percent of my blood in him for now; he needs plenty of rest..." He spoke softly.<p>

As Yugi lay on the couch limp, breathing so faintly; his face rosy from the rush of blood that was given to him…Edward & Jing knelt by him with somber smiles on their faces. Jing whispered, "Don't worry little one…You have nothing to fear from us."  
>"Yea, we're your big brothers now. You're safe with us ok?" Ed says softly after him.<br>"Yes they are, & in my absence; they'll take great care of you my new son. Alright? Anything you need, we will provide," Nicholas continued.  
>Yugi slowly nodded his head with half closed eyes. Thus, he fell asleep.<br>"So where is he gonna sleep then old man?" Ed asked.  
>"My quarters are on the fifth floor for awhile. Jing, till my leave you can either share Edward's space on the fourth floor or one of the guest rooms on the second floor? It's your choice."<br>"But what about Kiir & my treasures?" Jing asked.  
>"You can leave them; they'll be safe," he said.<br>"Ok, thank you." Jing sighed.  
>As Nicholas cradled Yugi's body once again, he carried him to Nicholas's bed to rest as dawn approached. "As you all were; please do not disturb me unless the act is urgent. That understood?"<br>"Yes Sir," they said collectively. "Sleep well Master," Damien said with a bow.  
>"I'm off to the University old man! Got work to do, hah hah," said Edward with a stretch.<br>Jing grinned, "Good night Father" he said with a bow as well. Thus the night ended, & a new day began.

* * *

><p>First, Amy (xmystery21x) is the one who writes this. I'm the one who loves it so I asked her for a permission to draw it into comic. You may find out in my deviantart gallery for the comic and for the fictions and original drawings of it, just go to her gallery as well. *shrugged*<p>

Specter: What was that mean…?*= =;*

Ah! Before I forget, REVIEW and I edited it a lot because as my English has improved so I found out there are many mistakes in here and so…you know what's next^^


	2. Chapter 2: New abilities

Remind you guys, **[Nicolas Arthur Cane]**, **[Damien Crook]** and the **[****McKarther****]** brothers are the original characters of xmystey21x *It still unknown*

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

As the sun began to set, Yugi's mind became restless. He slowly rose out of bed with half opened eyes & looked around the room. As he sat up in bed, he noticed that the room was almost pitch black with hundreds of small candles lit everywhere all around him. Dazed, he thought, "What? Where am I? What is this place?" Yugi leaned slightly to the side of the bed & saw he was in a huge luxurious king sized bed with black satin sheets, covers, pillows, & had see through sheer black drapes along tall posts of the bed. The headboard it's self was enormous! Almost three times the size of a normal one & had extraordinary details in the carvings.  
>"Whoa, whose place is this?" Yugi whispered. "Why am I here," he wondered as Nicholas quietly approached his side.<br>"You're here because I brought you here; to be safe," Nicholas said softly. Yugi jumped back & hit his back & head on the head board from sudden shock.  
>"Owwww!" he yelled. Nicholas grinned as he slowly placed a gentle hand on his son's head. "I'm sorry to have frightened you so suddenly my child?<br>Yugi looked up at his face, "did you get plenty of rest little one?"  
>"Uhhh, who are you?" Yugi asked.<br>"Why I'm the one who found you wounded in a burning building, remember?" he said.  
>"That's right; did those kids get out ok? Where are they?" Yugi yelled.<br>"Shhh, they are fine my child…however, you were not I'm afraid." Nicholas said calmly.  
>"What?"<br>"You were on the floor when I arrived, covered in blood. I'm afraid we didn't have much time to help you?" he explained.  
>"What! Why didn't you call for help?" Yugi said.<br>Nicholas put his finger to Yugi's mouth slowly & said, "Shhh my child. We didn't have time as I said earlier. Please mind your voice little one, others sleep here as well."  
>As Yugi calmed down, "but how did I? he whispered to himself.<br>"Heh heh, I simply gave you what your body needed to survive my young one."

"Huh, but how?" Yugi said. Nicholas took his hand & showed him his forearm.  
>"Look here."<br>"A shot?"

"Yes. Three pints of my blood." Nicholas said with gently eyes.  
>Yugi gasped, "I remember now! Someone stabbed me &amp; I fell to the floor! But I thought I was dying; there's no way this guy couldn't have saved me just with his blood," he thought.<p>

Nicholas chuckled slightly, "You're one of us now my child...a very vulnerable & young Nosferatu I'm afraid."  
>"A what?" he asked. Nicholas walked around the bed &amp; placed his hands on his new son's face.<br>"You're an immortal now my son. My blood is that of a blue blood's…You are now the third son of my noble bloodline little one…You died as a mortal human, & now reborn as my son in this new world," he said so passionately.  
>"No, no this can't be," Yugi whispered as his eyes began to tear. "But…Why me?"<br>"It was fate my child; simply that. Fate brought you to my arms," he said oh so gently. "Do not be afraid my little one, as I've promised; no harm shall befall you my son. Your older brothers & I shall protect you no matter what," Nicholas said as he held Yugi close & tight to his chest.

Yugi took a deep breath & wiped his tears away. "Come, I want you to meet your family, or should they come to you?" Nicholas asked.  
>"Uhh, I'm still a little tired though?" Yugi said rubbing his eye.<br>"Alright. Edward! Jing! Please come up stairs to the fifth floor for your brother," Nicholas said downstairs.

"Ah, sounds like someone are finally awake," Edward commented. Jing & Kiir looked at Ed, "Edward please…mind yourself while in our Father's presence, alright?" Jing said.  
>"Yeah yeah. I'll be nice in front of the old man. Don't worry brother." Ed opened the door &amp; they entered the room.<p>

"Gentlemen, introduce yourselves formally to your brother," Nicholas said firmly.  
>"Uh yes sir! Edward Louis Cane, second son of Nicholas Cane &amp; also known as the Son of Knowledge by the Head Council," Ed said franticly while bowing.<br>Jing giggled; "& I am Jing Alex Cane, first son of Nicholas Cane, & also known as the Son of Movement. Pleases to meet you also." Jing also gave a bow.  
>"Good, now this is Yugi Arthur Cane, third son of Nicholas Cane &amp; also known as the Son of Time now." as he slightly bowed to Yugi.<br>"Wait, Arthur Cane?" he asked.  
>"Yes, Yugi Mutoh died for weeks ago in a fire while saving two children," Nicholas continued.<br>"Why? What about my friends? I know they'll come back looking for me!" he said.  
>"Ahh calm down, all has been taken care of my son," he assured.<br>"& for weeks? How long have I been here exactly?' Yugi asked as he stood out of bed.

"You have been here exactly one month; three weeks unconscious & in & out for one week so far child?" Nicholas answered. "Perhaps we should further discuss this on the third floor downstairs. Edward, ask Damien to brew some Black Lavender Tea for us if you will," Nicholas gestured as he headed downstairs to the library.

Jing, Edward, & Yugi all followed him down the stairs to the library. 'Uh, exactly how many floors does this place have?" Yugi asked while gazing around.

"That's a good question," suddenly Nicholas stopped & turned toward Yugi up stairs. "Originally, this home was designed with six floors & two basements. The current fourth floor you & Edward share was two separate floors before I merged them. Unfortunately, that's the only change I've made; but the bigger the area, the more complex it is."

Yugi looked up the stairs & said, "Oh I get it. The more rooms & floors there are, the harder it is to search for something right?"  
>"Or someone who can't defend himself by chance," Ed said softly as he came down behind Yugi. "You see, this place is made for us to better survive in case an attack, or natural cause occurs?"<br>"Oh. Well if your room is the fourth floor?. " Yugi began.  
>"&amp; yours also," Ed finished.<br>"& your library is the third floor, & Jing & Father's is the fifth floor; then what's the first & second floors, & two basements?" Yugi questioned.  
>"One basement is for storage use, the other a safe house for you to hide if needed. The second floor is mostly guest suites for visitors, &amp; the first or main floor has a formal dining area, kitchen, parlor or seating area, &amp; my den." Nicholas said highly.<p>

"Wow, it really is complicated?" Yugi thought with wide eyes.  
>Nicholas &amp; Jing laughed lightly as Jing says, "you'll get used to it quickly. Trust me."<p>

As they came down to the third floor library, Nicholas opened the double doors to enter. Yugi gasped. He walked in amazement as he stared at the bookshelves. Hundreds and hundreds of books before him. As he walked up to one side aisle, Yugi pulled a red book out & whispered, " Huh, Introduction to Alchemy."  
>He thought to himself, "I wonder what this is about," as he opened the book to read the first page. "Edward what kind of book is this?"<p>

Ed looked back from his desk & said, "ahh an beginner Alchemy book. Haven't seen this in a while?"  
>"What's Alchemy? Is it some kind of dark art or magic?" Yugi asked.<br>"My, you sure are full of questions tonight," Jing exemplified. He grinned afterwards. Yugi looked up & saw that Nicholas disappeared. "Hey, where did he?" Yugi says faintly.

Jing turned around to see that their Father disappeared. "Oh, he probably left to tend his duties. He's the strongest & only pure blood left in the Council ya know."  
>"Oh, well when will he come back Jing?" Yugi answered with concern.<br>"Soon; before dawn I assure you. I must take my leave as well. Some things I need to attend in town. Edward can tend to you while we're gone, alright?" he said.  
>"Ok. Be careful," Yugi says calmly. Jing nodded his head as he took leave.<p>

"Now, you asked what Alchemy was," Ed asked. "Well, it's a very old science that people used in the sixteenth & seventeenth centuries. I grew up with it. Not all people can use it though…It's more like seventy percent science & fact with thirty to forty percent theory." Edward explained.

"& that means?" Yugi said with a raised brow.  
>"Those things like hypothesis &amp; complex equations didn't always work or a hundred percent proven. Come sit down over here," Ed gestured as he showed Yugi a pair of leather loveseats in the center of the room.<br>"There's one main law that most alchemists must follow; the Law of Equivalent Exchange. It says as follows," as Edward flipped pages to read; "in order to attain, something of equal or greater value must be sacrificed in return to maintain a equal balance. Basically you can't make things out of thin air. It's not magic; like an equation or in chemistry, both sides have to be the same. Not just in theory, also nature as well. If we upset that balance, we cause disruption & have to suffer the consequences. You understand?" he asked.  
>"Whoa, I don't think I can imagine what bad things could come from that?" Yugi said quietly. "But does it work?"<br>"If you're interested I can teach you." Ed offered the book to Yugi, with a slight grin.  
>"Depends on what I can do with it really?"Yugi answered.<br>"Well, there's scientific Alchemy with extreme numbers, elements, tables, & such. Or, elemental Alchemy with the use & advantage of the Earth's natural elements. Which one sounds good to you?" Edward says subjectively.  
>"You mean Earth, Water, Wind, &amp; Fire?"<br>"& Metal of course. Back then, metals were just being discovered as the fifth most abundant element before the Earth changed." Edward said. "Come outside & I'll show you something."

Yugi & Edward left the house & went into the back courtyard. there, Edward took a pair of black thin fingerless gloves out of his pocket & handed them to Yugi. "Here, put these on for me."  
>"Huh? Uh ok." Yugi pulled them on tight &amp; said, "Now what?"<br>"Stand here. Now, see that post? I want you to look at it for a moment. Now close your eyes & invision that post on fire." he said calmly. "Concentrate."

Yugi stood still & closed his eyes. He imagined the post on fire. While burning, he envisioned the heat on his skin. He took slow deep breathes to concentrate.  
>"Good. Now put your arm out straight, &amp; pretend you have a glass ball in your hand. Continue to concentrate, but now pretend you have a small fire in the palm of your hand 7 about to aim it at the post." Edward paced behind Yugi &amp; whispered to him, "when you open your eyes, snap your fingers as hard as you can &amp; see the post catch fire?"<p>

"This can't really happen. No way. It's got to be a trick," Yugi thought to himself. Yugi stood for a few more minutes; then felt a strong rise of energy inside of him. As that spiritual pressure raised, he gritted his teeth.  
>"What is this? Something powerful rising inside of me?" he thought to himself.<p>

Edward stood right behind Yugi; close to his back & whispered, "Now!" Yugi opened his eyes quickly & stared hard out at the post. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers loud & hard. Then, the post had an explosion! Surrounding the post & caught fire; sending Yugi back on his butt.  
>"What the Hell!" Yugi yelled as he lay on the ground stunned.<p>

Edward laughed. 'What do ya think? It's the Fire Alchemy technique that made Roy Mustang big at Central Command back in the day," he gloated.

"Did I really cause that to happen?" Yugi thought to himself; short of breathe while sitting up on the ground. "What have I done?


	3. Chapter 3: Tea time!

CHAPTER 3

As the moon rose high in the sky, Yugi sat on the front deck staring out at a slow burning fire post he caused before. With a sigh, he looked in his hand & thought, "I can't believe a power like this could exist. No wonder Nicholas wanted Ed to teach me…But aren't I supposed to predict the future or something? How do I use it? Or how to know when it happens?" Slowly he bowed his head to his knees & closed his eyes. As he sat still on the first steps of the deck, Jing opened the front doors & came behind him.  
>"Hmm? Why so gloomy there kid-o? Got something on your mind?" Jing asked concerned about his thoughts. He sat down by Yugi afterwards.<br>"I don't know about this whole thing, I don't think I belong here Jing," Yugi whispered.  
>"You can call me brother ya know?&amp; why do you think that? You have to remember Yugi, Father gave you a simple question with a simple choice. Nothing more &amp; you chose an instinctive answer; that's all? he said with a gentle voice.<br>"But…I'm scared of who I am now. What if things don't go the way Nicholas, I mean Father didn't plan?" Yugi asked while looking down; blushing lightly.  
>"Heh, he doesn't have exactly high expectations for you ya know?. Besides, he cares about you; predictions or not okay? You'll be fine when he's ready to teach you what you need to know?" Jing reassured.<p>

Yugi nodded his head slowly, "thank you, brother" & gave a small smile with kind eyes. "I'll do my best for all of you?  
>"No problem bro," Jing laughed &amp; smiled big with closed eyes. Jing patted Yugi's head lightly as he said, "C'mon, let's get inside for some tea." Yugi followed him into the house, up the stairs to the third floor.<p>

They came inside, passing by the kitchen to the stairway. "Hello there Master Jing, Master Yugi," Damien says as he headed out the kitchen with tray in hand of fresh made tea & set. "Are you heading upstairs to join Master Edward I presume?"  
>"Why yes, we were Damien. Please, you go on ahead; we'll follow," Jing insisted. Damien bowed slightly &amp; they went upstairs to join Edward in the third floor library. "so, has Edward even left the library since earlier Damien?"<br>"No, I'm afraid not to my knowing…He might be studying for his classes next week. He's also pulling some notes out for Yugi's Alchemy lessons later tonight." Damien says.  
>"What? Oh right…I forgot he was gonna teach me that stuff. I just hope he doesn't scare me like he did earlier with that trick he made me do?" Yugi said to himself.<br>"I'm sure he'll be nicer now that you get the idea of how it works. Maybe you should read a few books before you try to experiment again though heh?" Jing stated.  
>"Yea, I hope so? Yugi said lowly.<p>

As they came to the third floor, Jing opened the library doors to let Damien step in and Yugi followed. Damien approached the table & sat the tray down, while pouring 3 cups of hot brewed Black Lavender tea. He handed Edward a cup, as well as Jing as usual. "Here Master Yugi, this is yours." he said.  
>"Uh, well I don't think?." Yugi said with slight surprise &amp; embarrassment.<br>"Go on, I made plenty for all of you. It's your Father's favorite also; just try it," Damien insisted.  
>Yugi took a small sigh &amp; says, "Ok, thanks I guess." He took the saucer &amp; cup carefully. He took a small smell &amp; thought, "Hmm smells nice, can't be all that bad?<br>They all enjoyed their tea, as Edward, Jing, & Yugi sat on the loveseats to enjoy. Yugi took a quick sip & grinned. "Mmm not bad at all, actually pretty good…And this is Dad's favorite too Damien?" he asked.  
>"Why yes. One of his best picks I believe? I take it your enjoying the taste?" Damien asked. Yugi nodded his head, "really good. Thank you again."<br>"Heh heh, no problem sir. Anytime." Damien grinned big. "If you gentlemen need anything else, don't hesitate to let me know."  
>"Thank you!" the brothers said collectively, as Damien took his leave.<p>

"Now, back to business!" Edward said loudly. He grabbed a handful of books & placed them on the opposite side of the table where he sat. "Yugi, sit here please."  
>Yugi gulped some tea, and then choked a little. *cough cough* "Eheh, you need me?" he asked.<br>"Yes, I need to start you on Alchemy 101. Well, technically the second phase anyways. You got to see how Fire acts hands on, now we need to review the other elements & their resources?" Ed explained.  
>"Ok," Yugi says as he sat down in front of him. "Like what other things do I need to know?"<br>"How the elements are made, work, & what other smaller elements can help build to the pros & cons of those elements. Like Earth & Metals; basically the same thing except metals are a simpler & smaller part of the genre of the Earth. You also need to know the strengths & weaknesses of the 5 types of metals; copper, iron, steel, silver, etc?"  
>"Wow, all that I really need to use in real life Ed?" Yugi asked with concern.<br>"Yea pretty much. & a handful more I'm afraid. But we'll start out slow ok? So ya get a hang of it." he said excitedly.

"Oh no, why do I get the feeling this isn't gonna be good, nor easy?" Yugi thought to himself.  
>"I heard that! It's studying time little brother!" Edward said with boldness &amp; a serious face.<br>"AHHH! What the? Hey! You can read my mind can't you! Stay out of my head Edward!" Yugi yelled.  
>"Heh, then pay attention &amp; I won't have to, alright?" Ed said smartly with a smirk. Jing laughed while sitting back watching the amusement. Yugi sat up straight in his chair, while pouting. &amp; so, Yugi's new life &amp; family began to bond. But this was only the beginning of the dark future &amp; great horrible things both destined &amp; fated to occur… &amp; sooner than they thought. <p>


	4. Chapter 4: Danger and memeries

CHAPTER 4  
>On the far west side of the city in London's upstate society, another great plot was beginning to thicken… As the descendents of 3 great pure bloods were pacing amongst themselves, a valuable threat was growing ever stronger. "WHAT! What do you mean he isn't dead anymore! You imbecile!" Crow yelled while his pathetic "familiar" quivered in shame before him.<br>"I'm sorry Master, but I thought I killed him a month ago… I'm sure of it! I saw him bleed dry to the floor & the life left his eyes! Plus, the building was collapsing all around us; there's no possible way he escaped or anyone could have saved him!" Brian cried out to his master. Dropping to his knees he begged for forgiveness.  
>"You idiot, you should have watched him till the last heartbeat! Who knows what vermin came along &amp; feed off him…" Crow growled as he vastly approached his minion. "Did Cane know anything about this? Did you even see him or sense anything!" he yelled.<br>"No sire. Nothing… I apologize again sire, please give me another chance to prove myself! I'll murder the third son for sure…"  
>"Well you better! I'm growing tiresome of you failures and this time if you fail, I'll have an excruciating painful punishment waiting to find you," Crow threatened as he gritted his teeth &amp; heavy dark red eyes gazed with anger. "Now go before I change my mind. &amp; I want that child's head in hand when you return, you understand?"<br>"Yes sire, you have my word," Brian said with a bow. Thus he left swiftly to carry out his Master's order.

"Now why did you give him a second chance Crow? You know he's going to fail again… You should of just eliminated him already. There's plenty of other Pons on the board to play with you know," his younger brother Calvin assured. Calvin walked toward the table with a book in hand, gestured to his brothers before sitting down. Book in hand opened, he smirked to his younger brother, Claud to say, "Well Claud, what's your opinion on this matter I presume?"  
>Claud looked over his shoulder, body facing the window across the room. "I haven't the slightest idea really. It's not my choice to intervene… What will you do oldest brother? Play a game of cat &amp; mouse; or simply get you own hands dirty &amp; resolute the problem yourself? At least that way, you can gloat all you want about how enjoyable your own victory was…" Claud insisted with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.<br>"Both of you stay out of this! Honestly, what am I to do with these idiots! We'll have to come up with some other strategy to get rid of the Nicholas Cane line somehow." Crow paced his way back & forth across their den area, with concern and anger on his face. "Wait, do we even know if this brat is even capable of using & in control of the power Cane gave to him yet? Is he even at 95 percent there blood-wise?" Crow questioned to his 2 younger brothers.  
>"Hmm well, I'll see if I can get some kind of dirt off them. Shouldn't be a problem. Anything else you'd like to know, brother?" Calvin asked.<br>"Yes, whose care is this child in till he's strong enough to venture on his own, & exactly how much knowledge does he have on the new world he was born into," Crow answered with a stern face.  
>"Done." Calvin pulled a cell phone out &amp; began to dial. "Yes, I have a mission for you. I need you to collect some information for us. Go to the house of Nicholas Cane and observe the power level, capability, &amp; care of his third son; Yugi Cane I presume. Report back to me when you've collect enough info." Calvin did a slight sigh &amp; hung up the phone. "Now we wait, but then again patience never was our strong hold."<br>"Calvin, is this source of yours reliable enough? We have plenty of enemies already… I don't want to add more to the list." Crow warned.  
>"Yes, he's perfectly professional about any assignment I give him. Unlike you little dog, mine knows the difference between bark &amp; bite," Calvin exclaimed with a slight chuckled afterwards.<br>"It's almost dawn, we should go to rest now. Something tells me we're going to have a very hectic day tomorrow brothers," Claud said under his breath; once again staring out to the city in the window of their exclusive home.

Meanwhile, dawn quickly approached the horizon. As it did, all the blinds & shutters began to slowly close & shut around the Cane home. "Huh? What's going on now?" Yugi said with concern. He looked around & saw nothing but pitch black darkness, till one after the other small lit candles appeared. As the room gave a small glow, Yugi stood up from his chair on the third floor library & walked to the doorway to see if he could find one of the new family members he acquired. " I wonder why I feel so tired all of a sudden… So sleepy for some reason too…. Where's everybody at? Ed? Jing?" Yugi said as he walked down the hallway to the stair rails. With half opened eyes, he bent over the railing to see if they were on the lower floors; but nothing in sight. With the railing holding up his weight, he began to sag over the handling of the rail way; his vision blurred. "What's happening to me? Why am I sooo tired & weak?" he thought to himself as he began to fall before his Father shimmered out of the shadows to catch him.  
>"My my, we need to be more careful my child. Don't want you to hurt yourself again." Nicholas said softly cradling Yugi's body once more.<br>"Huhh what happened? Why…." Yugi whispered as Nicholas intervened.  
>"Shh my child, dawn approaches… When the sun rises we grow weak &amp; must rest for the day. When the moon &amp; stars rise again, so do we. We live &amp; thrive in the darkness little one; the light any brighter than fire itself is a threat to us. Especially a pure blue blood like myself &amp; your brother Jing. Come, you must sleep now in your corridors…. To regain what strength you've lost during the night." Nicholas whispered softly as he carried his weary son to his resting place up stairs on the fourth floor.<br>"Thank you, Father" Yugi says quietly as he gracefully falls into a deep slumber. Nicholas places him on his bed of plush pillows & satin sheets. "Good night my sweet youngest son; may your dreams be pleasant evermore." he whispers in Yugi's ear. Already fast asleep on his lounge, Edward lay on backside with a book lay over his chest. His hair undone & spread over the headrest of his chair; flowed like golden strands of satin, shining in the candle light. "Good night, & pleasant dreams Edward," Nicholas says as he wipes Ed's bangs off his face with gentle care. Thus, Nicholas left his sons in peaceful slumber, to head for his resting place aside with his first son up the stairs on the fifth floor.

As he arrived the fifth floor hallway, Damien stand awaiting his Master & Father to open the doors to his sanctuary. "Thank you Damien, & pleasant dreams," he said calmly while walking through the doors.  
>"As do you sir, pleasant dreams… Oh before I forget, there was a strange man outside the gates a few hours earlier." said Damien.<br>"Hmm a man? What did he want perhaps?"  
>"I don't know, but he was peeking around the corner at the time. Didn't want to be seen or known I assume. He almost look like he was spying on our home to me…." Damien said with concern.<br>"Hmmm really now?" said Nicholas as he turned around & headed downstairs to the main floor. As he came to the front doors, he looked out the window just moments before sunrise had appeared. He saw the strange man Damien mentioned, but recognized him right away. "Damien come look… is that the man you saw?" he asked.  
>"Why yes it is, but who is he by chance Master Cane? What on earth is he doing here?" Damien asked with a face of confusion.<br>"I know who he is; it's Yugi's murderer that's who… the one who took Yugi's human life in Domino City a month & half ago…. So you're the bastard who caused that building to set a blaze & jeopardized all those innocent human lives…" Nicholas grumbled as he showed slight expression of annoyance.  
>"Huh? Are you sure that's the same person Master Cane?" Damien asked shocked.<br>"Yes Damien, I'm quite sure of it…. He's a familiar to the McKarther brothers alright. So the rumors were true, they must have found who Yugi Mutoh was & what city he was in, then sent an amateur exterminator to eliminate a capable threat before he became one later in the future… heh, makes sense. That's why I predicted that fire 2 years ahead of schedule….." Nicholas said under his breathe out loud to himself.  
>"But still, I don't understand Master Cane…. Why try to kill Yugi so early &amp; how could they be so sure it was Master Yugi in the first place?" he asked.<br>"Because Damien; eliminate a threat before it became one…. Kill the third son of Nicholas Cane while his future son was human, helpless & defenseless to protect himself. An easy kill, even for a weak familiar…." he explained.  
>Damien gasped, "Where's Master Yugi now? That must be why he returned, to redeem himself to the McKarther brothers &amp; prove himself worthy. He came back to finish what he started!" Damien exclaimed loudly.<br>"Shh don't worry, he's sound asleep upstairs with Edward. He's safe for now… But you are right, he came to correct his mistake & those McKarther's probably want some kind of proof of his kill as well." Nicholas grunted & turned away from the window. "Come, he's not getting anywhere near my son today Damien. We need to rest now, I'll deal with him later at night fall…"  
>"Yes Sir, good night." Damien bowed &amp; followed Nicholas upstairs.<p>

As nightfall came, Nicholas & his sons rose from their deep sleep. Yugi sat up, huntched & yawning while a rub of two of his eyes to help the blurred vision subside. Edward stood up & stretched high into the high while a great yawn came from him as well. "Well kid-o, have a great sleep?" Ed said as he was gathering his fresh clothes together. He walked to the other side of the room to slip his clothes on while Yugi gave an answer of, "Uhhh I guess so, still really tired again… Can I just sleep a little longer please…" he asked.  
>"Nah, I don't think the old man would let ya honestly… I'll ask Damien to make some Black Lavender tea for us. That should help ya wake up a little better, eh?" Ed said with a slight smile. Ed finished putting his clothes on &amp; headed for the door; as soon as it opened, Damien &amp; Nicholas stood there. "Morning Edward, how are you doing?" Nicholas asked.<br>"Uh fine, morning old man. Morning Damien." Ed said as they walked in. "Hey Damien, do you mind if I head downstairs to brew some Black Lavender tea for us?" Ed asked.  
>"Uh sure thing, if you insist Master Edward. By all means…" he answered.<br>"Thanks, be right back Yugi ok?" Ed said softly as he took his leave. Yugi nodded with a small smile.

"Well, how are you feeling this morning Yugi? Still feel a little tired?" Nicholas asked quietly. Yugi nodded his head slowly as he laid back down on his pillow. "Well then, we'll have to fix that now won't we? Damien, please close the door for me, this will take a minute of privacy…" he said as he rolled up both his sleeve & Yugi's.  
>"Yes Sir." Damien answered.<br>As the door closed, Nicholas pulled a clean syringe from his pocket & drew a full vile of his blood from his forearm. Then he cleaned Yugi's arm while he was unconscious, & injected a full shot [20 Cc's] of his blood into Yugi to be healthy. "There we go, now you're seventy percent there my child. Now your eyes will be blue as ours, & also a deep hunger will rise inside of you for now on… but still, you have a ways to go…" Nicholas whispered to his child while Yugi's faced, flushed with red color continued to rest with slight heavy sighs & short breathes. "But sir, is he?" Damien asked.  
>"Yes, he's exactly two thirds my blood, &amp; one third human blood still. But as I said, his eyes are ice blue as ours now &amp; a hunger will begin to rise within him from now on…." Nicholas explained. Edward knocked on the door three times &amp; said, "uh is ok if I come in now? I've got tea for me &amp; Yugi…" he said through he door. "Yes, come in." Nicholas answered.<br>"What's going on in here?" Ed asked with curiosity.  
>"Nothing really… Just doing a small check up on Yugi's health, that's all." Damien said with a smile.<br>"Hm, ok. Ready for tea Yugi?" Edward says as he poured the first cup. "Here ya are, be careful it hott ok?"  
>Yugi woke up &amp; took the tea cup &amp; saucer in hand. "Thank you Ed," he said calmly. Yugi took a few sips, &amp; sighed. "Mmm this is good. I really like this tea Ed," he complimented.<br>"Heh heh, thanks. But Damien makes the best tea in this house." he gestured. He also poured a cup for himself too, & took a sip. "Ahhh good stuff! Makes ya relaxed a little…." Both Nicholas & Damien giggled a little.  
>"Well boys, I'll leave you to your morning tea. Get dressed soon after alright?" Nicholas says as he headed for the doorway.<br>"Yes sir!" both Ed & Yugi said while nodding. "We'll be down in a few old man!" Ed yelled down the hallway. "Ready to get dressed now?" he asked.

"Yep, let me finish my tea first ok?" Yugi said. After his tea was gone, he jumped up from bed, & began to get dressed with the clothes that were provided.  
>"Well, you seem better already… wonder what the old man did to make you feel better all of a sudden?" Ed said to himself out loud.<br>"Hmm I don't know really…." Yugi wondered. Thus they were fully dressed & headed downstairs to the library. As they walked down the hallway to Edward's library on the third floor, Yugi stared down & started to wonder… "Hmm Ed has a good point. I felt so weak & tired when I woke up this morning… Then I laid back to sleep & next thing I remember is waking up again when Nicholas & Damien came in, & suddenly felt much better. Like I had some coffee or energy pill or something… I wonder if Nicholas gave me something to help me get better?" Yugi thought to himself as he continued to follow Edward into the library doors while staring into space.  
>"Hm, you ok buddy? Heelllloooooo, Earth to Yugi! You in there kid-o?" Edward said as he slowly waved his hand in front of Yugi's face. "Huh! What?" he asked.<br>Edward laughed, "You were staring into space there kid-o… Something on your mind by chance?" he asked.  
>Yugi shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine now. It's nothing Ed…" Yugi said lightly as he made his way to the desk at the other end of the room. Yugi picked up a book that he left on the desk the other day &amp; opened it asking, "So where do we go now? I know the basics of Alchemy, anything else I need to read before I get into the different principles of the 5 elements Ed?"<br>"Wow, I'm actually impressed on how far along you've come kid-o. Let's see here, where were we last…. Aha! Here we go… Next you do start on the principles of the elements. Now, name the 5 major elements on Earth in Alchemy for me please." Edward stated to Yugi as he thumbed through the textbook.  
>"Ok… Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, &amp; Metal." he said.<br>"Good. Now, let's start with the strengths of each one…" Edward offered, when he came across another spare chair & pulled it up to the front of the desk.  
>"Um, ok." Yugi said as he looked up &amp; put his index finger on his chin. "Let's see… metal has density &amp; makes up most raw materials… uh, fire needs both hydrogen &amp; oxygen to burn as fuel, wind is invisible but can be useful like water in large collections… &amp; earth is what most of all other 4 elements are born from for us as alchemist to use as resources…" Yugi explained to Edward.<br>Edward looked up from his book & said, "Very good. You're coming along ahead of schedule ya know… I'm proud of ya Yugi." Yugi closed his eyes & blushed with a smile saying, "Why thank you Ed. I really appreciate you teaching me this kind of stuff. Anything I can use to help anyone who needs it anyways…" Yugi looked down again. "I just wish I could of used it to help Pharaoh all those times he helped me & my friends back then…" he thought to himself.  
>Edward closed his book &amp; put it on the desk as he stood up. "You know what Yugi, let's go into our room for a minute ok? I wanna talk to you about something…" he said quietly.<br>"Uh is something wrong Edward?" Yugi asked quietly as well.  
>"No, just wanna talk to you privately for a few minutes about something ok? C'mon alright." Ed says as Yugi rose &amp; they both went upstairs to the fourth floor bed room they shared. As Yugi came in, Edward closed the door behind him &amp; used Alchemy to lock the door. Yugi looked at Edward with concern &amp; asked kindly, "Edward what's wrong? What is it you want to talk to me about huh?"<br>Edward gave a deep breathe & said, "Yugi sit down please. I'm about to tell you how I came into this family…" Before Edward sat beside Yugi on his large king-size bed, he took his coat off & rolled up his long sleeved shirt.  
>"What's going on Edward? What do you mean?" Yugi asked.<br>"My, ya know, ever since you got here you've been full of questions… Like I said, gonna tell you about my past & who I was back then. My human name was Edward Elric & I had a little brother named Alphonse Elric. Our dad left us when we were really little for what ever reasons, & my mom was really sick for a handful of years before she reached her limit & passed on. I had a neighbor who she lost both her parents in a war going on at the time & lived with her grandmother afterwards…. " Ed started with a sad look on his face.  
>"Oh Edward, I'm sorry… Your dad didn't come back for you &amp; your brother did he?" Yugi asked.<br>"No he didn't, & I didn't care back then. But because we had no one else to turn to, me and my brother did the stupidest thing with alchemy… We thought that it was the "ultimate science" & it could solve anything when we were kids. Like my human old man, I was obsessed with it & grew up using it all the time. One night, me and Al used a forbidden technique; human transmutation. Most professional & experienced alchemists said it couldn't be done, no proof that alchemy can create or resurrect human life… But we ignored the laws & tried & paid the ultimate price for it. An eye for an eye literally really…" he said as he began to talk lower & whisper.  
>"but Edward, you didn't try to bring your mom back did you?" Yugi asked franticly.<br>"Yeah, we did. & paid a price with it… What we made was something nothing like her; it wasn't human at all… Al lost his entire body & my lower left leg for what jumbled inhuman most we got instead of mom. Later, I gave up my whole right arm here to save Alphonse's soul, & attached it to an old suit of armor my dad had in his basement lab. Goes to show ya the true nature of Alchemy; you can't trust everything that people and books say Yugi…" he said as he grabbed his right shoulder & gritted his teeth. "I'm grateful to Nicholas because he took my friend Winry Rockbell & her grandmother's made automail from me 7 gave my human limbs back to me… back then; it was like automatic mechanical limbs for people because of all the wars going on during that time… When I was the last man barely alive on the battlefield as a state alchemist for the state military, Nicholas gave me a simple question… "Do you want to die today? Or live?" & instinctively I chose yes, to live. I was known as Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist by the military & a child prodigy… the youngest state alchemist to work. I passed my exams with flying colors at age eleven thanks to using alchemy with no transmutation circles visible. Now I'm the only person on earth who preserves & collects any & all things knowledge of alchemy to exist…." Ed whispered as he fell back on the bed with his right arm over his face, staring up to the ceiling.  
>"so you and your human brother gave up something valuable for nothing in return… that's not fair though Edward. I can't imagine all the pain both mental &amp; physical you both went through…" Yugi whispered as he began to cry. Ed looked up at Yugi &amp; said, "nah, compared to the pain Alphonse felt as not having a human body anymore; my pain was nothing… It was even worse when I got my human limbs back from Nicholas. I was balling like a newborn, heh." he said quietly. "You don't have to cry for me Yugi, you have your own life to feel for…"<br>Yugi wiped his eyes & looked at Edward to say, "But why? You're my brother now right? I can't cry for you like Alphonse would have? Will you ever cry for me?" as he continued to let tears stream down his face. Yugi laid down beside Edward on their bed. "Please tell me, that you'll be there. I know I can't replace Alphonse and Winry, but please…." Yugi whispered.  
>"Shhh don't worry about it ok? Whats in the past is behind me now, time to move forward. But just because we're going forward, doesn't mean we can't remember the past &amp; the lessons that were taught." Edward sat up &amp; then stood up to give a long stretch. "You've got a good pair of legs Yugi, you need to use them ok?" he said. Yugi nodded his head as he sat up. Wiping his tears away, Ed held Yugi's face &amp; looked into his eyes with love and kindness as he smiled. "Now, after that story let's get Damien to make us some afternoon tea ok? Would you like to have some more of that Black Lavender tea again?" Ed asked. Yugi shook his head, as Edward left the room to find Damien downstairs.<p>

"I still can't imagine losing someone like that. Then trying to bring a person back & paying a price for nothing. It's as if the law of equivalent exchange is contradicted. But still, it might be possible… but then choas would happen and there'd be no peace at all… Why doesn't the world just work so everyone can be happy with what they have. Even through all these years, I still don't get how Destiny & Fate work." Yugi thought to himself with a deep sigh. He got up and went down stairs to the third floor to join Edward for tea & continue his lessons.


	5. Chapter 5: Years passed

CHAPTER 5  
>A few years had passed &amp; Yugi began to somewhat adapt to his new home &amp; family's everyday life. He soon learned the difference between pure blood ratios in certain family trees, such as a true "full pure blood" like his so called Father now is born that way from the beginning. Also, he found out that Jing is much older than Edward &amp; him are as well as has more of Nicholas's blood in him too. Edward &amp; Yugi only have about 95% of their Father's blood, but Jing has close to 98-99% instead. So Jing cannot go out during the day, only at night like his Father; but Edward &amp; Yugi can be out during the day but have their limits. He also learned that Edward has a career as the head of the Science department at the local university &amp; also substitutes for some professors; being an alchemist &amp; all it's a cinch for his prodigy mind. Yugi himself has gradually changed his appearance as his lifestyle rose. Yugi Arthur Cane was know by people of London as "The Son of Time" because of the great power his Father gave him through his blood. Yugi has somewhat mastered his power of sight from past &amp; future events, but according to his Father he's not fully prepared to control the power of travel through time, &amp; the very flow of time itself. All the more reason for him to keep his mind open and adapt a quick study. Such as he did when Edward taught him all the basics of Alchemy to better prepare himself for self defense in the new dark world he lives in. Now, Yugi can use Fire Alchemy better than the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang himself! From causing huge "controlled" explosions to creating a bright flame in his hand. Thanks to Edwards newly design gloves, Yugi's alchemy possibilities are endless now a days. Times have changed long since his arrival almost 2 years ago…<p>

One night Yugi accompanied by Kiir was walking along the park to scout out for any supernatural problems. While enjoying the night sky & beautiful stars, Yugi sensed a strong evil spirit; a "hollow" appeared before them. "Hmm what the hell is that? Looks uglier than any monster I've ever seen," Kiir exclaimed. "Yea, I agree with ya… But he's much stronger than he seems Kiir." Yugi answered back. The hollow let out a extreme yell & charged head on for Yugi & Kiir. "Geez, this thing has no idea what he's heading for does it?" Kiir said. "Nope, but that's not our problem Kiir… Besides, Rule #1 of a good defense, Never underestimate your opponent & what their capabilities are." Yugi says while slipping on his custom fingerless gloves. Normally, you need sum kind of full glove for resistance to cause a spark, but not Yugi. Though fingerless gloves, by snapping his fingers & making contact on his side of hand, a spark is made instead on the side; not from tips. Also, instead of white material, the gloves are made of black & the transmutation circle on them also in black & only shows when alchemy activates it. A smarter way to be well prepared for battle.  
>Kiir took flight as Yugi dodged the hollow's first attack, with a roll toward a tree. Out of nowhere a huge explosion occurred behind the hollow. "Yugi! Was that you're doing?" Kiir yelled. "Uhhh actually, no… that wasn't my attack Kiir. I have no idea where that came from." Yugi said back. As Yugi rose up from behind the trees, he caught glimpses of men flying by fast &amp; randomly attacking this hollow. "Huh, who or what are those? Hmm they all have pretty strong energies too…" Yugi thought to himself as he watched these strange blurs attack &amp; destroy this great hollow. "Huh? What the hell just happened Yugi? Who or what destroyed that thing?" Kiir asked. "I don't know Kiir but whoever it was, was fast &amp; strong. I can sense them from here &amp; we don't want them as enemies…" Yugi whispered to Kiir on his shoulder. As the hollow disappeared, the fast blurs slowly turned into 4 people in black kimonos with samurai swords in hands. "I think these people are soul reapers Yugi!" Kiir exclaimed loud. "Huh? Soul reapers? What are those Kiir?" he asked. "Soul reapers are spirits with great spiritual &amp; supernatural powers, &amp; they destroy evil spirits before they cause any damage to the human world or humans. They also do anything to eliminate evidence of supernatural events from happening if they can. They originate from this place called the Soul Society." Kiir explained to Yugi.<br>"Ok, how come you know so much about this Kiir? Have you seen these people before?" he asked. "Well, I know your Old Man has a friend or 2 up there like these guys… He took me & Jing there once before and there's a ton of them! The Soul Society is like a haven for lost souls on earth & its in another dimension or something. In fact, Nicholas told us there's 13 courtyard squads; each has a captain & a 1st & 2nd Lieutenant. Looks like 1 of those guys is a captain too… they wear white over robes as proof with their squad number on the back and another of them is a 1st Lieutenant too! Lieutenants have their badges on their right arms!" Kiir says calmly.  
>"Wow really? Know any names by chance before they notice us?" Yugi asked. "Uhh well, not really. But I do know that they probably won't notice us… most humans can't see them so they just assume we can't either unless they sense something I guess."<br>Yugi looked back at the small group of reapers while they conversed with each other. "Hey uh, Captain… can that kid see us?" Rongiku asked Captain Hitsugaya. "What are you talking about Rongiku?" he answered. "That boy over there, he's staring over here for some reason… I think he can see us, or sense us at least Captain." she said. The bunch turned over to Yugi & Kiir with confused looks on their faces.  
>Yugi &amp; Kiir were shocked, as they saw the group stare at them. "I think they noticed Kiir… yea" Yugi whispered. "Uhh Hi there." Yugi said calmly to the reapers with a worried smirk. "Uh oh, we're in trouble Yugi…" Kiir said.<br>"Wait can you see us?" Renji said with shock. "Wait Renji, let me handle this," said Hitsugaya. "But captain, he's just a kid. Probably was in the wrong place at the wrong time really…" he argued. "No Renji, I think I might now whose this child is… or who he may be related to anyways." Hitsugaya answered. "You hav bright blue eyes, & your spiritual pressure I sense is familiar to me… Do you know a Nicholas Cane by chance?"  
>"Uhhh yea, he's my Father…. Do you guys know him? How!" Yugi asked franticly. "Calm down boy, I'm an acquaintance of your Father's. I meet him few years back…" he explained calmly. "But when captain?" Rongiku yelled. Hitsugaya sighed, "back when I first became the Captain for Squad 10, years ago…" he answered. "You're his 3rd son aren't you? He told me his prediction about your rebirth into his family. He said you were quite a gamer, good at strategies… Think on your feet, also a quick study like your 2 older brothers were in their "human lives" back then. You came to your fate, the mortal self passed &amp; the Nosferatu child was born… New life began, with a new name, &amp; new secrets to a new family am I right?" Hitsugaya exclaimed to Yugi.<br>"Very true, every detail almost… Unfortunately, the only things I got to keep were some personal objects & the memories of my past; nothing else though. Strange thing is, fate dealt me the death by fire & yet I use it now to help protect other mortals in this new life, heh." Yugi said. "I bet 1 of your brothers taught you how to do that, am I right? Through Alchemy he used in his past life…" Hitsugaya said afterwards. "Yea, pretty much. I'm the type of person who can't sit on the side lines & watch something wrong happen when I know I have the power to put a stop to it…" Yugi said under his breath while making a fist. "That's why I asked Edward to teach me all the basics of the art of alchemy… so I can learn & expand my abilities to help prevent chaos in this new life… being surrounded by darkness means you never know who or what is lurking here. I want to be well prepared for anything…" he exclaimed back.

"Hmm I see… it's a good plan also, you truly never know what dangers lurk in the darkness." Hitsugaya said under his breath to himself. "Well then, there's nothing here for us now. Please tell your Father and brothers I said hello and look forward to seeing you in times of need…" He said.  
>"Uhm yea sure. No problem, you guys be safe going back ok?" Yugi said softly as well. Hitsugaya nodded and his team vanished into the sky. "Well that was something unusual," Kiir commented. "Yea for real, I wonder if that Toshiro Hitsugaya guy was telling the truth or not though?" Yugi said back. "Dunno, but we can ask when we get back… I'm starving over here!" Kiir yelled. Yugi giggled behind him," Alright alright, let's head back then."<p>

As they headed into the mansion, Yugi pulled his coat off & hung it in the closet nearby. Kiir, as usual, went straight for the food in the kitchen that Damien, the house tenant, was preparing. As Yugi headed upstairs towards his & Edward's shared room, Yugi stopped into the 3rd floor library to peek inside. "Ed are you in here?" he asked. Yugi lightly knocked on the doors till Edward slung them open and scared the life out of Yugi. "Jesus Ed! What the hell did you do that for!" he yelled. Edward laughed," sorry sport didn't mean to do that on purpose ya know heh heh… You wanted to talk for a minute?" he asked. "Yeah, its about something me and Kiir bumped into at the part earlier… Can I talk to you inside please?" Yugi asked with nervousness. "Sure, c'mon in & take a seat. I'll ask Damien to send up some tea okay?" Ed insisted. Yugi shook his head as he walked through and sat down by the desk.  
>"Now, tell me what's on your mind kiddo…"<br>"Well, we ran into a hollow earlier. But as we were fighting it, a group of strange people showed up out of nowhere and defeated it for us. They were dressed like past samurai and called themselves Soul Reapers… Who were they? Where were they from? Who sent them? & why are they here Ed?" Yugi asked franticly.  
>"Whoa whoa, slow down okay? Hmmm Soul Reapers huh? I've never seen one before but the Old Man has told me tons about them…" Ed explained.<br>"Well? What did he say?" Yugi asked.  
>"He told me they were from the Soul Society, kinda like our picture of Heaven ya know? They depict themselves as what we as humans know as "grim reapers"; the carriers for the dead to leave the living world to enter the spirit world…" "Also, they help lost spirits rest in peace eternally &amp; eliminate evil spirits like hollows. Do you know what ranks you were dealing with by chance Yugi?" Ed asked calmly.<br>"Uhm I think two of them were 1st Lieutenants and one was a Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad 10. He said he knew Dad pretty well. Also, wanted me to say hi and we might cross paths soon in the future when needed…" Yugi said with worry on his breath while looking down.  
>"Huh, really now… Well if the Old man knows him personally, you really have nothing to worry about ok Yugi? But then again, I don't blame ya," he said. "Just like us, their job is to help maintain the balance in the world ya know? To keep bad things from happening to innocent people. Let's face it Yugi, there's a lot of stuff out there that can't be explain thoroughly yet or just too complicated for humans to understand yet. They're just not ready; so until they're ready we'll keep a eye out for them in the end till then okay?" Edward explained softly to his brother. "For now, rest assure these soul reapers are our allies, &amp; not foes ok? But, if you're more interested in them you should talk to the Old Man about it. After all, he's been around much longer than we have heh…" Edward said. "Yea I know, but I'm kinda scared of how Father will react when I tell him about this though Ed… Plus, I haven't quite adjusted to his presence yet either," Yugi said calmly.<p>

* * *

><p>The <strong>[Bleach]<strong> is finally up!

Me + Specter: REVIEW!


End file.
